Comment ranger une bibliothèque
by lunny
Summary: Fic pour Shihodo. Ranger une bibliothèque n’est pas forcement désagréable… NarutoxSasuke
1. bibliothèque erotic

**Titre :** Comment ranger une bibliothèque…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La bibliothèque appartient à Tsunade elle est prête à la céder à un bon prix, Sasuke en a déjà profité…

**Résumé :** Fic pour Shihodo. Ranger une bibliothèque n'est pas forcement désagréable… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** yaoi et lemon !

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !) Bon sinon, il y aura du lemon donc petits âmes innocentes qui chercherai quelque chose de bien marshmallow, fuyez ! Les pervers peuvent rester….

**Note :** Pour remercier Shihodo de sa fic, sur OroxKabu, j'ai décidé de lui faire une fic ! Donc me voici avec un Naruto et un Sasuke dans une bibliothèque, ranger des livres peut devenir très intéressant… Pourquoi une biblio ? C'est un secret ! (C'est surtout que c'est pas intéressant…) Bon sinon ça sera mon premier lemon avec eux, alors comme je sais pas très bien comment ils fonctionnent ne m'en voulez pas !

Bonne lecture !

Tout se passait normalement dans le village de la feuille, enfin presque normalement…

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade, tout semblait calme. Elle dormait tranquillement sur la paperasse urgente. Pas si urgente que ça vu qu'elle lui servait d'oreiller… Mais un bon Hokage doit savoir s'adapter à toutes les situations, c'est pourquoi Tsunade pouvait s'endormir sur n'importe quoi…Un jour même elle s'était endormi sur un message rédigé à l'instant, l'encre n'étant pas encore sèche. Elle s'était retrouvé avec le message sur la figure, ça aurait été anodin si ce message n'était pas sensé être confidentiel… Tout le monde avait su qu'elle avait joué au loto, un Hokage jouant au loto… Elle n'avait même pas gagné. Mais, ça ne semblait pas la déranger à l'instant, vu qu'elle roupillait tranquillement.

Dans une pièce adjacente, par contre on ne dormait pas, à part si on est somnambule et que l'on rangeait les livres pendant son sommeil… Donc on ne dormait pas car dans la pièce mal éclairée remplie d'étagère, deux jeunes garçons s'activaient autour d'une boîte en y sortant des livres et les plaçant méthodiquement sur les étagères. Le blond soupira bruyamment, il finit par geindre :

-Mais qu'est ce que je fais là moi ?

Le brun ne sembla pas prêter attention à son camarde, pourtant il répondit :

-Tu t'es fait punir par Tsunade-sama et moi aussi.

-A qui la faute ? répliqua le blond, furieux du manque d'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

-La tienne. Répondit calmement l'autre sortant un autre livre de la boîte.

-Quoi ? s'exclama l'autre. C'est toi qui m'as provoqué !

Le brun se dirigea vers une des étagères et parcourut du regard les différents livres, il finit par placer le sien, il se retourna vers la boîte et prit encore un livre. Il dit enfin :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi dire que je déteste les nouilles est une provocation…

-Quoi ? S'indigna l'autre. C'est effroyable de dire que les nouilles sont mauvaises !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se contenta de préciser l'autre.

-Mais si tu n'aime pas les nouilles c'est que tu les trouve mauvaises ! s'exclama l'autre.

Le brun soupira se tenant la tête dans les mains, il avait vraiment mal à la tête. Il finit par murmurer :

-Ta gueule Naruto, j'en peux plus.

-Sasuke, je t'emmerde ! répondit le dit Naruto.

Le nommé Sasuke se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Dire que l'on déteste les nouilles ne méritait pas une telle punition ! Il observa un instant Naruto qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Il regarda les mains de ce dernier qui tenait un livre. Il lança :

-Tu devrais le ranger comme ça on pourra sortir.

-Quelle idée aussi de nous enfermer ici et de mettre un sort pour que l'on ne sorte que quand on aura terminé de ranger tout les livres… râla le blond se retournant vers une des étagères.

Il regarda le titre du livre et se figea, il se tourna intimidé vers Sasuke et finit par lui demander :

-Sasuke, tu sais lire ces lettres toi ?

Sasuke s'approcha et regarda le titre du livre, écrit en français. Il hocha la tête et demanda :

-Tu ne sais pas lire cet alphabet ?

Naruto rougit et marmonna qu'il ne savait pas. Sasuke eut comme l'ombre d'un sourire. Il se pencha vers Naruto de sorte à pouvoir sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Il murmura :

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ?

Naruto essaya de s'éloigner de Sasuke mais se heurta à une étagère derrière lui, l'étagère où se trouvaient les livres en français justement. Sasuke sourit doucement, il fit pivoter Naruto et se rapprocha de lui. De sorte que son visage se trouve au creux du cou du blond qui lui tournait le dos. Ils étaient tous d'eux face à l'étagère. Sasuke prit la main de Naruto et l'élevant à la plus haute des étagères, il lui fit pointer du doigt le premier livre. Sa main chaude emprisonnant celle du blond. L'autre sur les hanches de Naruto. L'autre main de Naruto, ballante, tenait le livre du bout des doigts.

Sasuke se pencha vers l'oreille de Naruto, Naruto qui sentait le souffle chaud près de son oreille. Le brun murmura doucement, lui faisant pointer le premier livre du doigt :

-ça c'est la lettre A…

**À suivre **

L'auteur (regardant la fic d'un air catastrophé) :

-Alors ? C'est pas trop horrible ? Puis je me suis pas gourré la première lettre de l'alphabet c'est A ? Bon, je voulais faire qu'un chapitre mais j'ai pas le temps donc ça sera deux chapitres !

Naruto (lançant un regard noir à Sasuke) :

- Alors, comme ça tu n'aimes pas les nouilles ?

Sasuke (retour du regard noir) :

-Ouais ça te dérange ?

L'auteur (en fait il joue au boomerang !) :

-Arrêtez sinon je vous enferme vraiment dans une biblio !

Naruto rougit beaucoup et s'éloigne de Sasuke.

Sasuke avec un grand sourire pervers (si tu n'arrêtes pas avec tes commentaires à la con c'est toi qui vas faire le boomerang) :

-Vas y ! Moi je suis pour !

Naruto (ça s'en va et ça revient !) :

-Jamais de la vie ! Je ne coucherai pas avec toi !

Sasuke (ça fait boom et ça rend : boomerang !) :

-Mais je n'ai jamais parlé de coucher ! Enfin si c'est toi qui propose…

Naruto se barre en courant, on l'entend hurler (jeu de mots à la con…) :

-Jamais !

Sasuke chantant (très con) :

Naruto tu ne peux pas t'échapper !

Et ouais, tu seras uke !

Si y a uke dans mon prénom,

C'est pour faire rimer notre chanson !

Parce que le seme c'est Sasuke,

Et que Naruto c'est le uke !

Je crois que j'ai atteint le stat où on se demande plus si c'est con ou pas, je crois que je suis hors norme…

J'allais oublier…Reviews et surtout Shihodo, hein ?


	2. alphabet lemoneux

**Titre :** Comment ranger une bibliothèque…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. La bibliothèque appartient à Tsunade elle est prête à la céder à un bon prix, Sasuke en a déjà profité…

**Résumé :** Fic pour Shihodo. Ranger une bibliothèque n'est pas forcement désagréable… NarutoxSasuke

**Genre :** yaoi et lemon !

**Avertissement :** Tous ceux qui la possibilité que deux mecs soient ensembles choquent, demi-tour ! (Gauche, droite ! gauche, droite !) Bon sinon, il y a du lemon donc petits âmes innocentes qui chercherai quelque chose de bien marshmallow, fuyez ! Les pervers peuvent rester….

**Note :** Argh ! Je suis de retour ! Bon je finis cette fic pour encourager (obliger) Shihodo à finir la sienne ! (La Uke attitude pour ceux que ça intéresserait) Message pour Shihodo : Veut mon lemon ! Et puis je suis uke devant l'éternel me ! Et être poli c'est in défau qu'on doit améliorer ! Bon sinon merci pour toutes vos reviews (je me doutais pas que il y avait autant de pervers dans ce site…) Et je suis désolé de pas avoir répondu mais je suis vraiment à la bourre ! Désolé, mais en tout cas, vraiment merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Et désolé !

Bon lecture !

Naruto frissonna, il avait froid, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Pourtant, il sentait une chaleur peu commune se propager dans ses membres, dans un en particulier. Il avait peut-être de la fièvre ? Il se sentait bizarre. Ça ne pouvait pas être le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou qui pouvait lui faire un tel effet… Ni cette main qui caressait doucement sa hanche… Il était malade, c'est tout. Et dés qu'il aurait fini, il sortirai de cette pièce et irai se soigner chez lui…Oui, dés qu'il quittera cette pièce… Mais il n'avait pas envie de quitter cette pièce, il ne voulait pas quitter cette étreinte si chaude, il ne voulait pas le quitter lui… Il avait l'impression que si il s'éloignait, il ne retrouvera plus cette chaleur. C'est pourquoi il se laissa aller contre le torse de son coéquipier. Coéquipier qui murmura d'une voix douce près de son oreille lui faisant montrer du doigt un autre livre un peu plus loin :

-Voici la lettre B…

Sasuke dirigea doucement le doigt de Naruto plus loin dans le rayonnage. Il se tenait si proche de lui qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration de son coéquipier, il sentait la hanche qui remontait doucement, il la caressa du bout du pouce doucement, avec hésitation et une légère sensualité. Il sentait la hanche remonter et descendre plus doucement, au rythme de sa presque imperceptible caresse. Il remontait son pouce doucement sans bouger la main, il le redescendait tout aussi doucement. Il finit par murmurer pointant un autre livre du doigt :

-Celle là c'est la lettre C…

Naruto sentait des frissons le long de son échine, juste à cause de cette légère caresse… si légère. Il se colla plus à Sasuke, fermant les yeux, pour mieux ressentir cette légère caresse, pour mieux sentir cette main qui tenait la sienne… Un souffle chaud dans son oreille lui murmura doucement, avec une telle douceur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir les battements de son cœur plus rapide, rien qu'avec sa voix, rien qu'avec sa présence, il n'était plus qu'une marionnette qui avait besoin de sa chaleur… Et cette voix lui indiqua, même si le blond s'en fichait maintenant éperdument :

-Cette lettre, c'est la lettre D…

Sasuke avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches, et lui, qui avait fermé les yeux, entièrement à sa merci. Il délaissa la hanche sur laquelle reposait sa main, il la dirigea sur le ventre du blond, blond qui eut un léger cambrement sentant ce déplacement, mais il ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, il laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de Sasuke. Sasuke lâcha la main de Naruto, main qui tomba mollement le long du corps du blond. Sasuke plaça sa main près de l'autre, il enlaçait ainsi Naruto. Il l'observa, ses yeux clos, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait, mais sa respiration irrégulière prouvait le contraire. Cette respiration irrégulière, à cause de lui ? Il sourit doucement et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

-Après nous avons la lettre E, mais je crois qu ça suffira pour aujourd'hui…

Naruto ouvrit doucement les yeux. Sasuke se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui. Il pouvait voir à travers cette sorte de bué, ce regard, regard rempli d'envie et de désir. Il sentit le souffle du brun se rapprocher, il ne cilla pas, fasciné par ces yeux si envoûtants. Sasuke ferma doucement ses yeux et souffla sur les lèvres à demi ouvertes qui le narguaient, il chuchota doucement :

-Je crois que j'ai plus intéressant à faire…

Naruto ferma doucement les yeux en souriant et eut le temps de murmurer avant que ses lèvres soient happés par d'autres désireuses :

-Imbécile…

Sasuke resserra sa prise sur Naruto tandis que sa langue allait rejoindre son homologue. Il savoura ce moment, sa bouche collé à celle de son partenaire. Il joua doucement avec la langue de l'autre, le laissant s'habituer. D'abord maladroit, Naruto finit par essayer de reprendre le dessus, une bataille commença, une bataille bien douce…

Doucement, les deux bouches se séparèrent par manque d'oxygène, Naruto et Sasuke s'observèrent. Naruto se rendit compte qu'une de ses mains reposait sur la joue de Sasuke, il rougit et la retira, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et attrapa la main coupable. Il la mena à ses lèvres et l'embrassa doucement. Naruto prit une belle teinte coquelicot. Il était toujours dos à Sasuke, mais il pouvait voir son visage et sentir ses mains sur son ventre. Il avait extrêmement chaud, il sentait une partie de son anatomie qui s'était réveillé lors du baiser le supplier silencieusement. Il rougit de plus, quand Sasuke, toujours la main de Naruto dans la sienne, commença à embrasser doucement son cou. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement franchir ses lèvres, il se rapprocha encre plus, il pouvait sentir pleinement le torse de Sasuke dans son dos ainsi que contre ses fesse quelque chose de bien particulier… Il sourit de faire autant d'effet à Sasuke, mais il arrêta vite son sourire complaisant. Sasuke s'appliquait maintenant à faire une belle trace rouge sur son cou, pour prouver pleinement qu'il lui appartenait. Naruto sentait la brûlure si chaude et plaisante, elle le fit sourire, oui, il lui appartenait…

Sasuke découvrait doucement le cou de l'autre, s'enivrant de cette odeur et cette saveur unique… Il lâcha la main de Naruto, main qui se laissa encore une fois ballante. Il fit descendre ses deux mains doucement le long du ventre de son partenaire. Lui donnant des semblants de caresse à travers le vêtement. Il arriva à la lisière du pantalon. Il hésita un instant, mais le mouvement de hanche de Naruto vers le haut lui prouva qu'il pouvait très bien continuer. Il glissa ses mains sous le pantalon de Naruto qui eut un léger soubresaut en sentant des mains frôler cette partie si sensible, il lâcha le livre qui tomba dans un bruit mat, mais un gémissement de bien être s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis que les mains de Sasuke s'enfonçaient plus profondément. Naruto avait de nouveau les yeux fermés, ses fesses se frottaient sur la partie intime de Sasuke, Sasuke qui promenait sa langue sur le lobe d'oreille de sa victime. Il fit doucement glisser le pantalon du blond ainsi que le boxer. Le blond frissonna sentant le froid soudain de la pièce l'envahir, froid vite remplacé par la chaleur des mains qui le caressait doucement. Sasuke s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Naruto, penché vers l'avant de façon à voir ses mains, souriait doucement. Il saisit doucement le sexe de son compagnon, et effectua un va et vient lent et régulier. Naruto, d'abord surprit commença à mouvoir des hanches au rythme des va et vient. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort, à mesure que Sasuke accélérait le rythme. Il sentait la chaleur se répandre de plus en plus fort. Maintenant, ses cris retentissaient dans la salle. Il se sentait au bord de la jouissance. Mais soudain, Sasuke s'arrêta et stoppa les hanches de Naruto de sa main libre. Naruto surpris, ne réagit pas tout de suite, il sentait les baisers de Sasuke dans son cou, mais il ne sentait pas la main s'activer pour le libérer. Il supplia doucement :

-Sasuke ! S'il te plait, c'est trop… Je… S'il te plait.

Le brun murmura chaudement près de son oreille :

-Je voudrai bien, mais tu dois promettre quelque chose…

Il chuchota doucement quelque chose à son oreille. Chose qui ne plu pas à Naruto car il hurla :

-Quoi ! Ja…

Le mot mourut dans sa bouche Sasuke ayant caressé son sexe avec douceur, mais pas assez pour le faire jouir. Naruto murmura :

-Espèce de connard tu profites de la situation !

-Que de compliments, répondit ironiquement Sasuke.

Naruto essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Sasuke, inutile de préciser qu'il échoua lamentablement. Il soupira, soupir qui se transforma en gémissement quand Sasuke passa sa langue dans son cou en ondulant du bassin. Il finit par dire :

-D'accord, mais t'es qu'un…

On en su pas ce qu'était Sasuke, car ce dernier avait repris rapidement son mouvement, et il ne s'écoula pas beaucoup de temps pour que Naruto jouisse. Il sentit toute la pression dans son sexe se relâcher. Sasuke recueillit le liquide blanchâtre dans sa main et commença à l'avaler avec délectation. Naruto, vidé,se reposa complètement contre Sasuke. Sasuke qui ne s'y attendait pas tomba par terre un Naruto dans les bras.

Naruto se retourna vivement pour s'excuser. Il croisa le regard un peu perdu du brun, brun qui lui sourit en guise de rassurement. Naruto rougit quand il se rendit enfin compte de leur position. Il se trouvait à califourchon sur Sasuke. Sasuke qui se tenait à moitié relevé. Le blond voulu se dégager, mais il s'arrêta immédiatement sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il entendit Sasuke lui dire :

-Bien, je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui…

Naruto releva la tête et demanda timidement les joues en feu mais le regard inquiet :

-Mais…et toi ?

Sasuke comprenant l'allusion lui sourit gentiment avant de répondre :

-C'est bon, c'est supportable.

Naruto secoua la tête pour montrer son mécontentement. Il ouvrit le pantalon de Sasuke sans se préoccuper des protestations de ce dernier, il dégagea le sexe des divers tissus. Naruto fasciné passa délicatement sa main le long du sexe du brun. Il se pencha délicatement, il lécha le sexe de tout son long faisant taire les protestations de Sasuke. Sasuke qui n'en menait pas large et qui avait finalement décidé de se laisser faire par Naruto. Il sentit la langue de Naruto lécher son sexe doucement, avec précaution comme si il avait peur de ce qu'il faisait. Sasuke souleva ses hanches pour faire comprendre à Naruto que ce genre de caresse ne le dérangeait aucunement. Le blond comprit, il s'approcha plus près du sexe et l'engloba d'un seul coup. Sasuke émit un gémissement prononcé. Le blond commença ses va et vient, avec lenteur tout d'abord puis plus rapidement stimulé par les gémissements de Sasuke. Quelques minutes plus tard le brun se libérait dans la bouche du blond.

Naruto avala la semence comme il avait vu faire Sasuke. Il leva les yeux vers ce dernier, les joues rouges d'avoir osé faire ça. Sasuke quand il vit les yeux hésitants du blond, se pencha vers lui et lui lécha la commissure des lèvres, un peu de liquide s'y était répandu. Il passa la langue sur les lèvres de Naruto. Puis se rapprochant plus, il l'embrassa, un étrange baiser, un baiser comme une promesse, une promesse de « plus »…

-On devrait y aller, on va finir pour s'inquiéter pour nous… murmura Sasuke, la tête dans le cou de Naruto le dévorant de mille baisers.

Naruto émit un soupir de mécontentement, mais fut bien obliger de se lever quand il vit Sasuke ranger le livre qui était resté sagement par terre, pendant… leur cour particulier, dirait-on. Sasuke se pencha et le plaça sur la dernière étagère, tout à la fin du rayonnage. Naruto se leva et entreprit de se rhabiller correctement, Sasuke l'ayant déjà fait se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie. Il entra dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Hokage qui s'était réveillé et qui surfait sur le net grâce à son nouvel ordinateur immunisé contre les bugs ! (pas comme le mien…) Elle semblait plonger dans sa lecture (que peut elle bien lire ?) Elle releva enfin les yeux, elle vit Sasuke qui attendait patiemment. Elle lui demanda un grand sourire sur les lèvres :

-Alors ?

-Il viendra ranger vos livres toutes les semaines avec moi, (ben oui il n'allait pas le laisser tout seul avec cette folle !) répondit Sasuke d'une voix morne.

-Voyons ! Ne tire pas une tête comme ça ! On a eu tout les deux ce qu'on voulait ! Déclara l'Hokage.

Sasuke lui lança un regard encore plus noir, il grogna plus qu'il ne parla :

-Je n'ai jamais demandé votre aide, vous me l'avez imposé, et comment diable vous êtes vous débrouillé pour que… enfin, disons que j'ai ce que je veux.

Tsunade prit un air solennel, elle regarda Sasuke dans les yeux et lâcha :

-C'est un secret d'Hokage !

Sasuke lui lança un regard encore plus noir. Naruto entra soudainement dans la pièce, il prit Sasuke par le bras et le tira vers la sortie en courrant, il lança tout de même pour saluer son Hokage :

-Bye la vieille !

La vieille qui se contenta de répondre :

-A la semaine prochaine…

Sasuke suivait Naruto dans les rues du village, il savait qu'il prenait la direction de la maison de ce dernier, et un sourire lubrique flottait sur ses lèvres. Mais quelque part dans son esprit, une voix se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Tsunade avec un livre français sur la Zoophilie… De toutes façons ça ne le concernait pas, mais il se demandait franchement ce qu'on pouvait faire avec une limace…

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Tsunade prenait un petit flacon répandant un parfum assez bizarre dans la pièce. Il s'était trouvé juste devant la grille d'aération de la bibliothèque, Tsunade l'avait posé là à l'entré des deux garçons dans la pièce… Elle ferma le flacon et sourit le regardant, elle ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer :

-Cet aphrodisiaque est vraiment efficace.. C'est la deuxième fois que je l'utilise mais il marche toujours aussi bien…

**Fin **

L'auteur (sautant partout) :

-J'ai encore plein de devoirs et il est vingt heures, mais j'ai fini ! J'ai cru que j'y arriverai pas ! La deuxième partie du lemon avec Naruto devait pas avoir lieu à la base mais bon… C'est un peu pourri, je crois.

Sasuke (air dégoûté) :

-T'appelle ça un lemon ! C'est pourri ! Y se passe carrément rien !

Naruto (sautant partout lui aussi) :

-Je me suis pas fait uke ! Me suis pas fait uke !

Sasuke (agrippant Naruto par le bras et avec l'air de pervers x1000) :

-Attends on va arranger ça !

Naruto (pâlit à mort) :

-Non !

L'auteur (appelez une ambulance ! il va crever ! ouuiinnn !) :

-Je crois que t'as vraiment pas le choix, c'est ton destin !

Sasuke (comment a une ambulance tu sais combien ça coûte ?) :

-Allez ! Fais pas ton timide !

On voit un Naruto tiré par un Sasuke sortir de la pièce, on entend des bruits bizarre dans la dite pièce. Naruto et Sasuke ressortent dix minutes plus tard.

L'auteur (tiens c'est quoi déjà le numéro ?) :

-Alors, ça va ?

Naruto regarde Sasuke.

Naruto (on s'en fout le seul numéro que je connais c'est celui du livreur de pizza…) :

-Encore !

Sasuke retourne dans la pièce, on entend encore des bruits bizarres.

L'auteur (Mais ça sert à rien, je commande jamais de pizza…):

-Bon, je crois qu'on va les laisser… Reviews S.V.P et désolé de pas vous avoir répondu… Puis je compte sur toi Shihodo !


End file.
